


Couch Cuddles

by TheScottRyder



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, I h8 Bioware for denying me this couple, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScottRyder/pseuds/TheScottRyder
Summary: “You know the old saying: My couch, my rules.”“Yeah, but technically your couch is on my ship,” Ryder points out, trying to focus on their current conversation and not the warmth spreading through his body from the soft kisses that Liam was giving him. Damn his sensitive neck and Liam’s willingness to abuse his knowledge of it. “I’m not afraid to pull the Pathfinder Card if I have to, you know.”
Relationships: Liam Kosta/Male Ryder | Scott
Kudos: 21





	Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Ryder/Liam  
> Prompt: ‘Cuddling on the sofa next to each other.’

* * *

“So how come you always get to be the big spoon?” Ryder asks a few minutes after he and Liam have both snuggled down onto the old, plush couch in Liam’s quarters, and he glances back over his shoulder as Liam wraps an arm around his waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of Ryder’s neck as he pulls him close. “Don’t try to distract me with your cuddles, Kosta.”

“Because I’m the best at being the big spoon,” Liam replies with a lazy shrug, and he grins when Ryder just narrows his eyes at him with a mock glare. “What? I’m taller, it just works out better.”

“That is so not true..” Ryder mumbles, bumping his hips back against Liam’s in what was supposed to be a playful nudge though it’s a bit more suggestive that Ryder had intended, if the soft intake of breath from Liam is any indication. “I mean, you are technically taller than me so that part’s true, but I can be an _amazing_ big spoon.”

“Doesn’t actually have to be true.” Liam shrugs again, leaning his head down to pepper the soft kisses that he knows Ryder loves along the side of his throat. It has the desired effect, and Ryder lets out a soft, pleased noise before he can stop himself from giving Liam the satisfaction of knowing that he was gaining the advantage. “You know the old saying: My couch, my rules.”

“Yeah, but technically _your_ couch is on _my_ ship,” Ryder points out, trying to focus on their current conversation and not the warmth spreading through his body from the soft kisses that Liam was giving him. Damn his sensitive neck and Liam’s willingness to abuse his knowledge of it. “I’m not afraid to pull the Pathfinder Card if I have to, you know.”

“Not to drag your methods, but pulling the Pathfinder card over this seems like overkill,” Liam replies, one of his hands slipping under Ryder’s loose t-shirt to brush over the smooth skin of his stomach, and presses another kiss to Ryder’s neck as he starts to squirm in Liam’s embrace again. “I’d hold onto it for a more crucial situation, like making a tough call in a firefight, or us being down to the last bowl of Blast-Ohs again.”

“Okay, we both already know from experience that even the Pathfinder card won’t work against you when it comes to the last box of the Blast-Ohs,” Ryder points out, grinning again when he hears Liam let out a warm laugh as he nods in agreement. “All right, we’re at a stalemate then, so instead of pulling rank how about we just do this instead..?”

Before Liam can reply Ryder sits up and rolls over to lie on his other side without extracting himself from Liam’s arms completely, settling back down onto the couch so that he was facing the other man now, and Liam holds his gaze with a soft smile before both of them lean forward, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

“This works for me,” Liam replies, pressing another kiss to Ryder’s lips before he starts to trail his kisses down the side of Ryder’s neck again, drawing out another pleased sigh, and their arms brush together briefly as Ryder reaches over to wrap his arms around Liam’s waist, pulling them both a little closer to one another. “But if you want, Ryder, maybe you can be the big spoon tonight..”

“We’ll see,” Ryder replies with another smile, letting out a content hum as Liam’s mouth moves back up towards his jawline, giving the spot below his earlobe a gentle nip. Ryder’s ears were especially sensitive as well, even more than his neck really, and even the gentle graze of Liam’s teeth is enough to send a soft shiver through him. “But I’m pretty damn content with this right now if you are..”

“Oh you know I am,” Liam says before claiming Ryder’s mouth in another kiss, his hand moving back under Ryder’s shirt to caress and explore his partner’s body, and soon their pretend argument is long forgotten..

* * *


End file.
